An issue in circuit board manufacture is the effect of the soldering process on the electrical components due to the heat required to melt solder. For example, electrical connectors often employ housings that are made of a material having a coefficient of thermal expansion that is different from that of the printed circuit board (PCB). As a result, the connector housing tends to warp under the heat required for solder reflow.
Typically, it is desirable for the connector housing to remain flat during the product life cycle. For example, in ball grid array (BGA) connectors, warping along the plane of the mounting end tends to decrease the coplanarity of the BGA. This may cause a misalignment between the BGA and the conductive contact pads of the circuit board or open circuits after reflow. Also, warping along the walls of the connector may cause a misalignment with mating connectors. As a result, greater peak insertion force may be required to mate the connectors, and more force may be required to decouple the connectors as well.
Thus, there is a need for an electrical connector that resists housing warp, increases BGA coplanarity, and maintains appropriate insertion forces even after being subject to reflow temperatures.